free_reinfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoe Phillips
'Zoe Phillips '''is the main character in Free Rein. She is portrayed by Jaylen Barron. WARNING: Spoilers May be present within this article. Biography Zoe is an American teen who went to the UK to visit her grandfather. She begins to adjust to this country and visits their stables, where she develops a connection with Raven, a mysterious and untamed horse. She becomes friends with Becky and Jade and attracts the attention of Marcus and Pin. At first, Zoe seems potentially cautious to ride but easily falls into the role. She seems to prefer Raven; she manages to calm him despite his relatively untamed tendencies. Appearance Physical Appearance Zoe is African-American. She has hazel eyes and curly, medium-length brown hair. Attire In the first episode, "Raven," Zoe wears a baby blue jacket, a pink and blue striped sequin shirt, a sky blue undershirt, green pants, and pink, white-soled shoes. She also has a gold charm necklace. Personality Zoe generally has a cheerful personality. She is kind, caring, a quick thinker, and protective of her friends and family. She is also a little joking and sarcastic and can be stubborn sometimes, such as when telling Marcus to back off in "Raven" because the horse was scared of his sedatives. She claims to not be an outdoorsy person, yet is often seen reading a book outside in her grandfather's yard. In Valentine‘s Day, a pair of tall black riding boots are seen sitting on a table outside of Zoe’s room, presumably belonging to her. Abilities Relationships Maggie Phillips Zoe loves her mother, Maggie, and tries to be supportive as she knows that her mother is going through rough times. She takes the role of the "responsible child" and watches over Rosie in order to give Maggie less stress. She has a good relationship with her mother– Zoe once jokingly called Maggie a "massively overprotective drama queen," to which she responded, "I was gonna go with 'concerned mom.'" Zoe also seems to enjoy reading ''Myths and Legends, which was loved by Maggie when she was younger. Huck Phillips Zoe loves her father and wants things to work out between her parents. Rosie Phillips Although Rosie is often annoying, Zoe loves her sister and helps Maggie look after her. When she goes missing in "Raven," Zoe runs all around town to find her, meeting new friends in the process. She checks the pier, the woods, and eventually the beach, where she finds Raven (but not Rosie). Zoe eventually discovers Rosie sitting on the haystack at the stables (because the Wi-Fi is strongest there), listening to music and texting her friend Angela. She is angry at her sister for leaving without telling anybody where she was going but is glad to see her safe. Frank Steel Zoe loves her "Gramps," glad to spend time with him and help him out. Near the end of "Raven," he notices her interest in the stables and seems to approve of it. Becky Sidebottom Zoe first meets Becky when looking for her sister in the episode "Raven." She climbs over the fence gate to the pasture, seeing Becky on her horse, and starts to ask her if she's seen "a ten-year-old girl, about yea high, resembles a ball of glitter." Becky exclaims, "You're American!" to which Zoe sarcastically responds, "Oh, no, no, no, I'm French." Ironically, Becky believes her, not realizing she was joking. Becky and Jade help Zoe find her sister once it becomes apparent that Rosie is actually at the stables. After seeing Marcus wish Zoe a goodbye once she starts to leave, Becky chases after Zoe and exclaims that he "totally looked at your face!" Once Zoe must finally leave, Becky asks for Zoe's phone number (with Jade's help), and Zoe gladly gives it to her. Jade Zoe first meets Jade when looking for her sister in the episode "Raven." She starts talking to Becky, but after asking if they've seen her missing sister, Jade speaks up and says that they'll keep an eye out. She seems genuinely concerned, bringing up Zoe's sister again. She allows Zoe to use her bike to help look for her sister (although technically Becky was the one that said "of course" when Zoe asked). Jade and Becky help Zoe find her sister once it becomes apparent that Rosie is actually at the stables. Zoe can rely on Jade's quick thinking, such as when she offered a sugar cube to help Zoe approach Raven in his stable. After Marcus says bye to Zoe, Jade warns her to steer clear of him because "Mia's basically cocked her leg and peed on him," referencing an animal marking its territory– meaning that Mia has claimed Marcus. Sam Zoe briefly sees Sam at the stable in "Raven," but actually meets her later at the beach in the same episode. Sam notices that Raven likes Zoe, and asks Zoe to lead him back to the stables after he runs away. Once at the stables, Sam calls Zoe her "favorite horse whisperer." Marcus Greenbridge Upon seeing Marcus for the first time in "Raven," she is stunned, thinking "nobody looks like that in real life." She then turns to Becky and Jade, asking if she said that out loud (luckily, she hadn't). She meets Marcus again when on the beach with Raven. She addresses him as "Britain's Next Top Model" when asking him to put away the sedatives, seeing that Raven was scared of them. He responds by calling her "Miss America." In the last episode of season 1 Marcus tells Zoe he made it into the academy and proceeded to kiss her. In season 2 Marcus and Zoe continue to date. Marcus becomes more paranoid by Pin; and asked him to leave Zoe alone while he was at the academy and Pin replied, "you would like that wouldn't you." Marcus leaves for the academy but feels he does not fit in there after making the back I team, and comes home for Zoe's birthday (right after she kissed Pin). At Zoe's birthday party Marcus finds out Pin kissed Zoe and the two of them tell Zoe she needs to pick and Pin tells Zoe about Marcus alerting their biggest enemy while stealing to cup. Marcus and Pin fight over Zoe on the beach and Zoe says yo just race to prove who is manliest and finally, they confront Zoe at the party and tell her to "pick". Zoe tells them that is ridiculous and leaves. Marcus keeps postponing his return to the academy then finally admits he dropped out because he didn't feel he belonged. After all the drama Zoe and Marcus mutually agree that it isn't working so they break up. Mia MacDonald Zoe meets Mia in the first episode, "Raven." She seems to realize Mia's snobbiness right away, and refuses to exchange phone numbers and become friends after seeing how Mia looks down upon Becky and Jade. She says that her phone died, and that "it does that sometimes, especially when people are being mean." Susie Zoe first sees Susie in "Raven," but doesn't speak to her, as she was simply standing behind Mia. Peter Hawthorne Zoe meets Pin in "Raven," after he throws his bag onto the road and emerges out of a hedge. She is suspicious of what he could be doing, but refuses to look inside the bag when he asks her to, which seems to amuse, surprise, and please him. Even though Zoe is seen kissing Marcus in the last episode of season one. They are good friends but have their ups and downs when Zoe reported pin to the police and when pin joined Holloway but they remained close they have nearly kissed in episodes "Pony Prom" and "Road Trip". They have kissed in episode 2x4 and 2x9. The final episode of Season 2 shows Pin buying Raven for Zoe and leave to go traveling and then beginning a relationship. They are still in a relationship in the Christmas and Valentines Day special episodes. Raven Zoe first meets Raven on the beach when looking for her sister Rosie in the first episode, "Raven." She causes him to rear up, stopping him from continuing his frenzied, galloping escape (although she falls over in the process). She manages to stand up, approach him, and calm him down, prompting Sam to ask her to lead him back to the stable. She is able to get a lead rope on him and lead him back home. Zoe is generally observant of Raven's feelings, even since when they first met– she noticed that he was scared of sedatives and asked Marcus to put them away. At the end of "Raven," she hears Raven whinnying and goes to visit him in the pasture instead of reading her book. He approaches her at the fence, demonstrating their bond. He becomes nervous and looks at something, and Zoe notices this, asking if somebody is there. Not seeing anybody, she then proceeds to calm him down and he nuzzles her (little does she know, there most definitely was somebody there). Trivia She went stay at the island for the summer with her family. Jade and Becky are her best friends. She dated Marcus in the season one finale and in season two but broke up. She is dating Pin. She has a special bond with Raven. Gallery Back to the Stables.png | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Appearance Category:Females